girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Bangladesh DuPree
|death= |parents= |relatives= Deathwish DuPree, older brother |children= |marital status= Unknown; presumed single }} :"DuPree. When I say the words 'Alive and Unharmed', do any neurons actually fire in that brain of yours?" :"Um -- no Sir!" :"I thought not." ::The Baron and DuPree Bangladesh DuPree, also known as Dupree or Bang, is a pretty thoroughly amoral and bloodthirsty pirate queen. Backstory Or more precisely, an ex-queen, who lost her fleet and base when, in her evident absence, some of her minions made the mistake of keeping their captive Zeetha alive with plans to sell her into slavery. To date it has only been mentioned in various Girl Genius supplementary material, but Bang is also a "normal" queen-in-exile; her family was deposed from their kingdom and the whole point of the pirate operation was her attempt to gather enough of an army to reclaim her throne. In any event, after Zeetha's rampage left Bang back at square one, she accepted an offer from Baron Klaus Wulfenbach, working with him on the condition that he help find out who wiped out her assets. While that hunt failed to produce results, the arrangement otherwise worked well for both of them: Klaus could terrify rebellious Europans without getting his hands dirty (most of the time), and DuPree got to do what she loves most -- namely, torturing and killing people, in which she was often assisted by a loyal squad under her command (possibly members of her old pirate crew). In the second print-novel Klaus also mentally commends Bang as an "ever-reliable voice of public unreason." Bang additionally made some sort of official public announcement in Pirate-type social circles, establishing "The Devil's Prize", a reward offered to anyone who could screw up their nerve and bring her information about her quarry. In their Parisian school days, Dupree seems to have been one of Gil Holzfäller's (Or at least passed off as one, the print-novels note that the Baron sent her to Paris as one of his endless tests of Gil, with Gil both receiving training from Bang and learning to deal with violent crazy people.) At this time, she also crossed paths with Tarvek, to the point of holding him , a situation he evidently escaped from by faking a plunge to his death. Years later Dupree her time spent tormenting him, calling him Prince "How Dare You". Appearance She normally wears an airship captain uniform consisting of a white cap, slacks and coat over a red turtleneck. The turtleneck is undoubtedly red so as not to clash with all the blood she spills. A small skull-shaped bindi normally adorns her forehead. She has also appeared on where she was scantily clad. It was right after a fencing workout with Gil on the fantail deck of Castle Wulfenbach. Bang At Work In the comic proper, she's first seen briefly in a by Moloch von Zinzer, but makes her first real appearance aboard Castle Wulfenbach, taking Othar Tryggvassen's cry for help as a request to be tortured more. She then describes to Klaus her odd encounter(s) with some Sparky "windows" showing a glimpse of (presumably) Agatha in (presumably) the future. Her.. liberal.. attitude towards obeying orders and society's annoying little rules is highlighted when Agatha and Krosp are escaping from Castle Wulfenbach, and Her Highness Zulenna Luzhakna fights a delaying action to let them get away. DuPree cordially and nonchalantly her with a stiletto and kicks her out of the way, which is probably not something Klaus would have preferred happen to a student from one of the Fifty Families. Not to mention Von Pinn; witnessing this act prompts her to administer a "final lesson" on Bang but Klaus cuts that particular bit of education short with a dose of C-gas. Bang accompanies Gil when he is sent to retrieve Agatha from Master Payne's Circus of Adventure, but they are successfully deceived by a ruse using the dead body of Madame Olga. Still, she got to terrorize and electro-zap people, and, hey, roasted dead corpse, a bonus! During the Battle of Sturmhalten, she acquires a inflicted by The Unstoppable Higgs during a melee aboard a Wulfenbach medical airship. Though for a while her jaw is , her enthusiasm for homicide remains undampened. Her capacity for sass while performing it, on the other hand, is significantly impaired -- the prospect of a speechless DuPree is one of those things that helps Klaus maintain his as he convalesces. Fortunately for our favorite pirate, her jaw is soon once again , thanks to Sun Jen-djieh and the other men and women of the Great Hospital. Gil leaves her as Klaus's guard while he deals with various other crisises. She eventually reappears on board Castle Wulfenbach where she receives word of Gil's Magnificent Hat, but sadly doesn't get the chance to actually see it for he gave orders to an officer to . Gil then asks her why she was not at the hospital protecting his father during its destruction. She claims that she had left under Klaus's orders. When Gil expresses disbelief at the idea of her following orders, she claims that she always followed Klaus's, no matter how stupid she considered them, and then breaks down into tears as she expresses ''genuine regret over not reaching the hospital in time to save him. Gil comforts her for this, during which she threatens to kill him for making her cry. This only speaks volumes of how much she really cares about Klaus, . After the Baron reappears alive, Gil forces a dose of Tarvek's anti-revenant formula on her; it appears she doesn't suffer any long-term damage from this. Following the Klaus-induced Timeskip and Gil's assumption of the title of Baron, she is still working for him, though showing increasing frustration and suspicion with his erratic behavior; she finally forces him to admit that he allowed Klaus to imprint a copy of his personality into Gil's brain as a control mechanism. Her to this revelation is fairly typical. She might prove to be somewhat mollified by the recovery of Captain Vole from the Mechanicsburg time-bubble, especially since the process has made him even more (At least physically...) During Agatha's flight from The Refuge of Storms, Tweedle proves to be a nicely sturdy target upon which Bang can practice her stabbing skills, but he is hauled away from the fight before she can turn him into her coat-rack. She accompanies Gil when he goes in pursuit of the "rescued" Tarvek, leading eventually to them intercepting the cargo airship The Mopey Tortoise as it crosses the English Channel from Paris, whereupon (to much squee-ing by the Tortoise's pirate-ish crew) she gives Tweedle's Chief Torturer Jaron a taste of his own medicine. She and Tarvek then knock out and chain up Gil, taking him on to England in hopes of removing the Klaus-copy. Upon arriving in Albia's domain Bang passes herself off as one of the aforementioned crew and lays low... until ex-pirate Ulysses Bonny claims The Devil's Prize and tells her about Zeetha. Bang's reaction is unmitigated glee, and she immediately finds Gil and announces her resignation from Wulfenbach service. For numerous obvious reasons, she does not tell Gil who her target is, and refuses to let him come with her as she sets out to Wreak Vengeance. The Works Bangladesh DuPree is a card in The Works. Her epithets are Mad, Villain, Lackey, and Queen. The depiction is very similar to how she appears in the comic. She is laughing and holding a serpentine-bladed dagger dripping green slime. Some fan art *Pointedly Bang. Category:Characters from Castle Wulfenbach Category:Villains Category:Wulfenbach minions Category:Executive minions Category:The Works:Mad Category:The Works:Villain Category:The Works:Lackey Category:The Works:Queen Category:Characters of piratical descent